


Arc Lion

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Action, Comedy, Cross Over, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Sex, Harem, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Calaban was lost for millennia in the warp, flung far from the battlefield of the Horus heresy it landed in orbit of a world with a broken moon. After unable to contact the Astornomicon Lionel Johnson made peace with the fact he would never see his father or avenge his brothers to the traitor legions again and made a kingdom on the world of Remnant bring the light of the imperium their way making his own land and eventually staring his own family on the world as well...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Everyone, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Arc Lion

"You do realize that you are going to die today? Correct?" Jaune paused as he took a deep breath. 

"I know. That's why I am here. If I was going to live I would be in Beacon again right now?" Jaune said smiling he knew that this was it and he was happy that it was going to end like this. 

"You know that you could just run away right?" Jaune laughed it was a rare thing for him to do for someone in his situation but it was not uncalled for, after all, if you can not laugh at your own death what can you laugh at?

 _That's what Saffron used to say at least._

"You know that you are the only son of the Lion, you could call your father and his knights and they would save you no?"

"No. I _could_ call them but that would be going against my word and I think you know me better than that Cinder." Jaune said as he smiled up at her, Jaune knew that she was not happy about this either but he promised her the relic of knowledge for Ruby's life and since he failed to do so... 

"I hope that you did well." Cinder said as she pulled back her bow, Jaune saw the fire dust merge to make the beautiful glittering arrow that would end his life and sighed.

"You know I'm glad a beautiful woman would kill me. I was thinking it'd be Weiss."

"Sorry. You'll die a bit hotter than most but I'll make it quick, I guess you have earned that much." The beautiful woman said as Jaune gulped even if he was the son of the Lion Jaune was no Astartes at least not in the traditional sense of the word.

_I know no fear._ Jaune lied as easy as he could it was not was for a child of Lionel to lie at all, his father disdained lies and treachery in all of their forms, he claimed it reminded him of his brothers too much something that Jaune did not know about well. He did know that he apparently had some uncles and even a grandfather on his father's side of the family but he did not know much of them besides that they existed and that they all were not on the best of terms with his father. Some where better than others some where apparently hostile to the point of murder. 

"You know I always knew that a beautiful woman would kill me. What would it take for you to set me free and not kill me?" Jaune asked as Cinder sighed the woman shook her head as her chest shook making Jaune's eyes fall to her well-endowed breasts even at his time of death Jaune was still a man and his heart was always that of a red-blooded man. 

"My eyes are up here Jaune. If you are going to be a gentleman I would suggest that you do it untill the end." Cinder sighed again as Jaune flushed moving his arms against the bindings behind him. 

Trivial as they where Jaune knew that he would not escape and that was his own doing.

"I am sorry that I could not get you that relic... it is outside of my father's influence and if I could I would have done it... are you sure that there is no other way to save your mother?"

"No there is not! If there was an _easier_ way than I would not have to resort to the ways that I am doing as of now to save her." Cinder said as Jaune knew he had to convince her otherwise! He always wanted to be a hero and he knew that if he told his father about this he would have been responsible for the genocide of an entire subcontinent of Remnant! 

"I... I don't know how else to say this Cinder but you do not know what you are asking for!"

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what I am dealing with Jaune."

"That's bullshit!" Jaune shouted he felt his anger growing his father's temper rising in him as he took a deep breath. 

"I know what they say _sounds_ good but Cinder, please! I implore you to listen to me! Chaos speaks nothing but lies! They will seek to use you and make you a puppet of them! You will end up a shell of your former self if you go through with this!"

"Jaune do you take me for a fool? I know that the things of the warp? Is that what they are called are not on my side. They are evil cruel capricious and calculating things that seek to bend me to their own will and have me serve their devices, not the other way around."

"Then why are you making deals with them!?"

"Because I am _better_ than them. I am not like that fool Horus? Was that the name of the brother of your father that betrayed your grandfather? I will not let my own body be taken over by such things."

"Who told you that name?! Cinder where did you learn about him!?"

"Do not worry Jaune if I told you well... it really would not matter to a dead man would it?" Cinder asked as she pulled back her bow Jaune gulped as she looked him in the eyes. 

"You know when we fought in Vytal I offered you a place at my side... you were still looking for a wife and The Changer of Ways offered me much to bring you to my side."

"Do not say _its_ name! You will doom us all!" 

"You know **_Shim'dre'lex'kazar_ ** said that you would be hard-pressed to join us." Cinder said as Jaune screamed tears formed in his eyes as he heard the clawing mindless voices of the warp seep into his brain as the lights in the room went dim and the low cackle of demonic laughter filled the air.

"Cinder! Please you don't know what you are doing! You are going to doom us all!"

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what I am doing Jaune. That is why I became a maiden that is why I fought in vytal that is why I have _sacrificed_ everything that was important to me to be able to bring **Shim'dre'lex'kazar** into this world." Jaune screamed again the agony of hearing the _things_ real name made his eyes bulge out his breath left his lungs as he began to smell the horrid acrid smell of ozone filled the air.

"You! You are going to doom us all Cinder! If you fail hell even if you succeed there is no guarantee that the demon will keep its word! You can't trust them!"

"Oh, I know that dear knight but... if I don't bring my mother back? Then I would rather this world _burn_ that make another day without her." Cinder said as Jaune saw the hellfire that normally was such a beautiful crimson orange color like the changing of leaves during fall now took on a horrid eldritch light blue flame as she pulled back her bow one last time.

"This is goodbye Jaune. A shame it had to end like this." Cinder said as she gave him one last ethereal smile that at a time had made his legs weak and made his heart flutter. Now it sent beads of terror down his spine as she fired her arrow! Jaune paused as he felt time stop.

 _Life... life was not always like this..._ Jaune thought as he saw his life flash before his eyes one last time...

\-----

"I'm free! I am finally free!" Jaune shouted as he landed hard on the ground feet first, Jaune took in a deep breath of air as he was free of his chains! Jaune inhaled again as he knew that he was never going to go back home!

"I made it to Beacon! No one knows my name here! As far as I am concerned I am just an ordinary six-foot guy with a great set of hair and weapons!" Jaune smiled as-

"Watch out you fool!"

"I'm sorry! ACHOO!" Jaune winced as an explosion rocked the area around him! Jaune was dodging in a flash his sword half-drawn before-

"YOU DOLT! What were you thinking!?" Jaune narrowed his eyes as he knew that voice and he knew who it belonged too.

"Weiss Schnee." Jaune hissed as his potential marriage partner if his father or sisters had more say in his life glared down to some poor girl that was just probably trying to have a normal day before-

"Silver eyes?" Jaune paused he had heard the tales of the silver-eyed warriors from his father and other older members of the legion. Jaune knew that they had a special power to fight Grimm and his father had once briefly toyed with the idea of their extermination before learning that they were not secret psykers that he had to trouble himself with culling before they got out of hand. 

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry be better! Now get out of my sight!" Weiss said before turning huffing dragging her many bags with her as Jaune sighed. 

"Ok then now that she is gone let's help that girl up she looks cute and I think she needs a hand," Jaune spoke to himself before walking to the grumbling younger girl and offering her a hand. 

"Hey, are you ok?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here let me help you up."

"Oh? Sure thanks!" The girl said as Jaune pulled her up. She was a short girl really barley up to his chest her eyes glowed with power and he knew that she was still in the early developmental stages of using her powers. 

_Maybe she had a good teacher? She can't be more than fifteen? Maybe? That could explain why she is here earlier than most?_ Jaune thought as-

"Ruby! Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you!" The girl in the strange gothic shirt with dark black covering and bright silver crosses over her budding chest said as Jaune shook her hand.

"Arc. Jaune Arc nice to meet you, Ruby." Jaune smiled as-

"WHOA! Is that a power sword!? Where did you get that!?" Ruby asked gasping as Jaune froze looking down he saw that indeed Ruby had identified his sword before he had even told her what it was.

"That _is_ a power sword... how do you know about it? Most people do not know of force weapons." Jaune narrowed his eyes hoping that Ruby did not know who he was or this was going to be another disaster.

_I hope that Pyr is having better luck than I am. I really don't need another fan of mine. Weiss is bad enough I don't need another her to talk to._

"That's so cool! I have one too!" Ruby said with glee as Jaune froze. 

" _Excuse me?_ What do you mean you have a power weapon as well?" Jaune paused there was no way a random person out of Caliban or The Rock would have that-

_Unless..._ Jaune paused as he slowly began to draw his blade again.

_Unless she is a spy... maybe Ruby is secretly a spy or assassin that has been sent to kill me?! That or she stole it from someone even if it was not clear... maybe I have been tricked-_

"See! This is my baby!" Ruby shouted as she slammed a scythe into the ground! There was a glowing crackle of light blue lighting around it as Jaune saw the clear evidence of the power weapon slamming down as-

"That symbol!" Jaune gasped looking at the center of the weapon, there before him was the massive human skull of the Adeptus Mechanicnus!? The weapon was clearly made by one of the ancient tech-priests and the condition meant that it was clearly one of a kind, this was no way that she had that kind of mechanical know-how!

 _Easy Jaune you don't know the full situation. Dad would castigate you if you just act on wild impressions. You must ask questions, learning is half the battle learn now and then act once you have enough facts to make a well-informed decision._

"Ruby... how did you get that weapon?" Jaune asked carefully not revealing he planned to strike her down the very second she gave him an answer that he did not personally approve of.

"Oh! That's simple my mom is a Tech priestess!" Ruby said as Jaune froze his jaw dropped as he coughed.

"Excuse me!?"

"What? You heard me! Summer Rose! She's a tech priestess! What's the matter have you never met one before?" Ruby asked as Jaune froze blinking twice there was something to be said about a bald-faced lie but... there was such sincerity in her speech that Jaune was forced to believe her.

"Your... your mother is a tech priestess!? Did she come from The Rock?"

"What? No, she was born in Patch!"

"Then how is she a tech priestess?!"

"Oh! One of those guys came from The Rock on some sort of diplomatic mission and he liked my mom's eyes so much he made her a deal! If she would let him painlessly and with full medical procedures extract _one_ of her silver eyes that he would teach her the secrets of the machine god! Praise the Omnissiah!" Ruby said making the sacred cog gesture as Jaune was knocked flat. There was no way! There was no way that one of the ancient beings would ever make a deal with someone from out of the kingdom! Just like that and not ask his father for permission first?!

 _Unless they did it before with his permission? Maybe dad thought that she had potential enough? Either way, let me stick close to her just to make sure she is on the up and up-_

"Did mom ask you to get married!?" Jaune suddenly shouted as he began to see a clear ploy decades int he making!

"Huh? How did you know? Mom said that I should come to Beacon to find someone special to me! But... I don't do so well with boys... besides you! I mean you are nice! I think?" Ruby said blushing awkwardly as Jaune mirrored her blush neither of them seemed to know what to say-

"I have this! Custom power sword and hell pistol!" Jaune said breaking the ice with the thing that Ruby seemed to like the most weaponry.

"Oh! So cool! A real hell pistol!? What part of The Rock do you come from? Mom said that there was a bunch of smaller villages outside of the big castle! Are you some kind of big shot from there?" 

"I think me and you are going to be best friends Ruby," Jaune said smiling as he knew that Ruby did not know who he was and that he might just have been safe from his family scheming!

"Yay! My first Beacon friend! Take that Yang I knew that I would make a friend! Also, did I tell you that my mom got a new mechanical eye from the priest?"

"She did? That's cool? I guess?" Jaune said as they began to walk toward the greater spire of Beacon as Ruby nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, it's like super cool! It can shoot lasers and stuff! It also lets her see how much sugar I ate so she knows how much I have been in the cookie jar so that's not fun!" Ruby pouted adorably as jaune laughed.

"You are such a kid."

"AM NOT!" Ruby said pouting before she paused the small spawn of a tech heretic looked around before-

"Hey, do you know where we are going?"

"I was following you," Jaune said bluntly as Ruby narrowed her silver eyes. 

"I was following _you_ ," Ruby said as they paused neither knew what to say before they both gasped. 

"Oh crap!" They shouted as they began to sprint toward the tower!

\-----

"Yang! That's Yang Jaune! See ya!" Ruby said the adorable little heretic running off in a shower of rose petals as she ran off Jaune saw a much taller woman pick her up in a bear hug-

"A Branwen?" Jaune hissed to himself not sure what the hell one of them was doing there. Not that Jaune had met a Branwen before but he was still aware of their family line.

_They are my mom's rivals after all. It would be good to keep them in check with what I know about._ Jaune thought backing off not willing to get too close to them and praying that Weiss would not find him- 

"Well hello there tall blonde and fuckabel." Jaune paused as he spoke of the devil and an _Imp_ appeared. 

"Bleiss?" Jaune asked turning around as what might be the only Schnee that he did not have some kind of grudge against stared at him. Her blood-red eyes locked onto his own as the girl or by now young woman licked her lips.

"Who else did you think it was? Where you worried that you would find my stuck up sister instead of me?"

"Considering that I saw her before yes? I was quite worried..." Jaune said his guard falling around what could have been the first and only _honest_ Schnee.

"Well fuck her and the horse she rode in on. The damn bitch would not even bother to share a bullhead with her twin, I had to fucking be driven here for two weeks instead of flying."

"What!? The family did not pay for your airfare?"

"Fuck no! THose fucks did not even think about it! But let's not talk about those shits did I tell you that I burned a White Fang camp last week? Literally cooked everyone in there alive." The girl said pulling out a small cigarette as Jaune sighed as the only _honest_ Schnee was still a pretty bad person by human standards...

\-----

"And then! I think he really is off his rocker the audacity of the man to tell us that half of us are going to die before the next morning! Do you believe him, darling!?" Bleiss said rolling her eyes as Jaune paused.

"Bleiss... not to be mean or anything but... why are you in my lap?" Jaune blushed as much as he did not like to admit it there was not a man alive that would call a Schnee unattractive. 

_They are like Sanguinius's legion before he arrived. Just minus the blood rituals._ Jaune remembers his father's description of the Schnee's as Bleiss pushed her long thin silky black hair against his face. Jaune coughed again as the girl had either the audacity or-

 _Who am I kidding? Bleiss finds me attractive and just wants to fuck me... a lot..._ Jaune smiled putting his arms on Bleiss's sides it was nice to have a person like her around him. Even if she was crude and crass and even if she had the morality of a Schnee she was honest and forthcoming with her desires and agendas, she did not scheme to get what she wanted but she rather came right out and told you face to face. 

"Oh? Darling if you wanted to put your fingers around me you just had to ask." Bleiss said smiling wistfully batting her eyes grinding back into Jaune's for once unarmored crotch making the boy blush.

"It's not that, it's just that if I did not keep my hands on your waist you would find other uses for them and I would have to explain to my mom why I was a father less than a day in Beacon."

"Oh, Jaune! You make it sound like you don't want me to ride you into the ground and make your hips not work for a month?"

"I... It's not that I don't want that." Jaune said doing his best to hide the growing bulge in his pants, his body was reacting to the beautiful woman on his lap that seemed to be offering him the thing of every young man's dreams a willing beautiful woman that _wanted_ him. 

"You! You really should not make jokes about that, people are watching." Jaune said looking around even if that was a half-truth he was still in the Beacon common sleeping area and if Bleiss did any more... 

"And? So what if they want to see how a real woman fucks her man? You telling me that you don't want me to sit on your face while I smoke?"

"Did your father ever tell you that you have a personality of an old soldier that has been shot too many times to give a shit?" 

"Nah last time he talked to me he was threatening to cut off my family funds and toss my ass into the Grimmlands."

"The bastard!"

"Nah that was just a Tuesday for us, so anyways.... can I fuck you?" 

\-----

Jaune knew when to keep a good distance from someone. 

"And then! I was like! BAM! WHAM! And I broke its back!"

"That _is_ a good story Nora but please we are around guests. I am sorry for her Jaune she tends to get a bit... excited when she meets new people." The calm girl said as Jaune nodded his anxiety of seeing not just one but two power weapons in the hands of non-Caliban citizens were starting to get under his skin, at least this girl had a less than mad story about how she got her thunder hammer that had just smashed a Beacon table into nothing but shards of wood and metal, the fiery ginger with thunder tattoed on her weapon and white shirt and skirt was clearly of the Valkyrie Clan, an old ally of his fathers and the ancestral Thunder Hammer Magnighild had apparently been passed down from one to the other father to daughter. 

"I see it's fine! Really-"

"So! Jauney! I heard you were here because your sisters are tired of you being a virgin!" Nora said as she picked up her perfectly kept pancake plate form the ground making Jaune wheeze.

"What!? Who told you that!?" Jaune said blushing wildly as-

"Oh! It was Saffron? Then Jill and Jade! Hazel-"

"AH! Stop it! Nora was it? Look they have all exaggerated-"

"You are not a virgin then?" The attractive magenta eyed girl asked nimbly eating her salad as Jaune groaned.

"So what if I am!?"

"Hah! I told them that you could not lose it on the first night! I just won the bet!"

"They bet on me getting laid!?"

"I told them you would last half a semester a virgin!"

"I! You! Girls!? What did I do to you!?" 

\-----

Jaune had to admit that often in his life he was forced to take the good with the bad. This went double for what was happening now.

"Oh, Jaune! So good to see you!" Weiss said the fake curtsey on her lips made Jaune snarl as he wished for once that Bleiss and Weiss were in the same room.

_As much as I hate the clean up it's better than her fake smiles._

"Weiss! It's a pleasure!" 

"I agree! Don't you Pyrrha?" Weiss asked as the other anomaly of Jaune's life as his old childhood friend Pyrrha Nikos stood before him. Tall with pale skin long fiery red hair bright green eyes and an attractive figure that Jaune was sure some man or woman would love to be with smiled at him.

"Hello, Jaune! How are you?"

"I'm doing great! But... I thought you were on a cereal box? Why are you here in Beacon of all places?" The boy asked his confusion growing as he tried to piece together why in the world his old friend was in a hunting academy when the last time he checked on her she was still doing her cereal work?

\-----

"You will work out your landing strategy on the fly," Ozpin said as his favorite part of being a headmaster once more showed itself. 

"Um Excuse me just what exactly does that mean?" Jaune asked as he looked around he was not sure how he was going to _land_ on the Emerald forest. They were on a steep cliff and there was no clear way for him or hell for anyone to just get to the forest. They would all have to scale the cliff and that seemed to be counterproductive to them to say the absolute least. 

"You will see in good time Mister Arc now! For the real test, you must all gather some relics scattered about in the wild. You will do so and the first person that you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!?" Jaune heard Ruby shout the still adorable tech heretic was now gulping her skirt shaking as she looked up and down worried as her older sister Yang was it laughed and put on a pair of aviator goggles.

"Don't worry sis you will do just fine out there!" Yang said her lilac eyes shinning and turning a small color of orange. 

_At least she seems to have a sense of humor. Unlike every other member of your family_. Jaune thought as he began to ponder on who he wanted as a partner.

_Well, Pyr is the obvious choice, I have known her the longest out of anyone here and she is really nervous about meeting new people still. I can tell that just by looking at her. On the other hand, I would not mind Bleiss as a partner. Sure I'll have to defend my chastity unless I want her to get married to me but she will at least be fun to talk to and honest. Then again Ruby would not be a bad choice either. She's kind and fun and I could do with her being near me more often than not. Decisions decisions._ Jaune thought as he took a crouched stance not sure how he was going to get down but-

"Please watch your step," Oz said before-

 _FWUNK!_ Jaune paused as he felt the world suddenly _lurch_ around him. Jaune let out a scream most unbecoming on someone on his pedigree as he was flung out into the forest! Jaune screamed as he along with everyone else was flung into the air one by one!

"Oh shit! I don't know how to land!" Jaune cried out as he was always better on the ground! Flying was never really his thing he still got air sickness! And now that he was hurtling to the ground at terminal velocity!?

"Not even power armor will help! Emperor preserve me!" Jaune shouted before-

 _TWUNG!_ Jaune cried out as twin objects a spear and a dark slab of ice impaled him to the bottom of a tree he yelped as-

"MINE!" Jaune heard two voices say as green and blood eyes both found him...Jaune paused knowing that this was going to end with death in some form or the other. 

"Ok! Ok! Now I know that both of you do not get along but we can-"

" _I_ saw him first Bleiss! You can't have _HIM!??!?!?! KYAAAAAAAA!"_ Pyrrha screamed as Bleiss sent her flying back there was a scream from her as the dark black glyph sent her flying!

"Pyr!?" 

"JAUNE!? DAMN YOU BLEISS!" Pyrrha screamed as she went soaring back into the sky-

_BANG!_

"Jaune!? Are you ok!? There was a sound of crashing wood as Ruby appeared her scythe somehow flying forward on what _looked_ like rocket thrusters put on the back of her blade as Jaune blinked. 

"Ruby? You have rockets on your scythe!?"

"Oh? Yeah, are you ok? I saw you went flying are you fine?"

"Why is jailbait here?" 

\-----

"Are you quite alright?" Rin asked the girl that looked somewhat familiar that had come sailing through the air.

"OH! I bet you are some kind of angle right!? That's so cool!" Nora said as Pyrrha groaned her head still a damn mess after Bleiss had sent her flying to the back of the sky and way back into the woods!

"I am going to kill her! BLEISS! You are dead you hear me!?"

"Yeah Bleiss! You are freaking dead! Who's Bleiss by the way? I'm Nora and this is Rin. We are both students here and-

"Nora. Rin. Excuse me you all are lovely but I have to kill someone horribly ok?"

"Oh! Can we watch it!?"

"Nora I don't think that this is any of our business-"

"Oh, I would be _glad_ for you to witness what I am about to do!" 

\-----

"So... I don't want to ask but why did she go flying?" Blake frowned as Ruby gulped her new partner was _not_ looking like she wanted to talk to her and she was pretty scary!

"I! I'm your partner-"

"I know," Blake said as Ruby felt her confidence already fragile shatter like a hundred pieces of a broken cogwheel.

"I! Well! I know that too! I mean..."

"How did you even walk out here with that much anxiety? Do you need a stim?" Bleiss asked curiously as to why the walking piece of jail bait was even making moves out of her house as Ruby coughed.

"I! I am not that anxious-"

"Yes and all that sweat is just because it is a balmy seventy degrees," Blake said dryly as Ruby whimpered.

"Hey, now we don't have to be mean! I mean... how about we just find the relics and then-"

"SCHNEE!"

"That sounded like the redhead!"

"I know that..." Jaune groaned as Bleiss coughed.

"Well, I don't know it kind of sounded like a salty bitch to me."

"Hey! That's a swear!"

"Yes. Yes, it fucking was a swear, Ruby. Is that a problem?" Bleiss asked as the reaper heretic _screamed_ internally...

\----

"So are you ok? I know that you are looking for that Jaune kid but are you sure that you should be searching for him like this?"

"Yes, _Yang_ I am looking for Jaune because I need him. I need for him to be my partner and there are no other choices." Weiss said as she inhaled sharply she knew that Jaune hated her she knew that he was going to keep hatting her for the rest of his life. 

_I don't want him to like me. I want him to be able to tolerate me long enough to bed me so that I can secure an alliance with our counties._

Jaune had to come along to Weiss her own plans all hinged on the fact that she could take Jaune to bed and make sure that he would give her children. 

_I just need him to listen to me, and then get seduced by me._

"You know that if you like Jaune you can just ask him out. I mean that you like the dude just say hey do you want to date." Yang said yawning as Weiss hissed. 

"I don't need him to date me I have to get him to have sex with me."

"Oh! Then that's easy just spread your legs for him and you'll be fine!" Yang said laughing as she leaned back causing Weiss to glare daggers at her chest. Her hands flying up to her own rather... _modest_ chest as she sighed. 

"I can get bigger if I try."

"Huh? Did you say something? I swore you said something." Yang said as Weiss hissed. 

"I said nothing!" Weiss hissed as she picked up her pace glaring daggers at the floor of the forest-

"Get down!" Yang shouted as Weiss saw it from the side of her eyes. There was an Ursa that she had not seen coming but before she could even scream there was a wave of heat washed over her. Weiss screamed in shock as the monster was turned into molten slag, the wave of heat melted the monster in a puddle of goop as she gasped.

"The fuck!?" Weiss shouted as Yang grinned her gauntlets shinning as she laughed.

"HAH! Melta beams get em every time!" Yang laughed firing off another blast melting an opportunistic Beowulf into a pile of goo before it vanished from her sight. Weiss sighed as she did a double-take. 

"Why does everything want to kill me!?" She shouted as more Grimm appeared she sighed as Yang went back to back with her sliding up to the Schnee girl grinning as she licked her lips.

"Hell if I know but you are like a Grimm magnet babe!"

"Babe!? I am not your babe!"

"You are getting me a good fight so as far as I am concerned you are my babe! I'm a Branwen by nature and I love me a good fight! So let's see if we can get lunch and can both die young!" 

\-----

"So how are you going to do teams this time?" Glynda asked as instead of eight _ten_ students had found relics as Ozpin coughed. 

"Since we have an odd situation this year I will be doing team assignments a bit more... improvised! Jaune Arc Johnson! Bleiss Schnee! Ruby Rose! Blake Belladonna! For finding the castle relic I pronounce you team Barb! Lead by Jaune Arc!"

"Me?" Jaune asked as Bleiss grinned-

"You hear that!? I'm going ot be fucking the leader's dick soon enough!"

"Bleiss!" 

"That's a swear!"

"I just want to go to bed."

"Now! Nora Valkyrie, Lie Rin, Yang Xiao-long Pyrrha Nikos, and Weiss Schnee... since you all have odd team numbers... You are all one larger than normal team! With Yang and Weiss as auxiliary members! You are now team Nixons! Lead by... Nora Valkyrie!"

"I WILL LEAD TO GLORY AND DEATH! Mainly Death!" 

"Nora. Please." Rin said as Nora licked her lips-

"Now back to your dorms I decree that this initiation is over!" 

\-----

"So... we are all on a team! yay! Anything you want to say to get to know each other?" Jaune asked trying to get his team to function better from the beginning as-

"I am Blake Belladonna. I like fish. I am the heir to Menagerie, and I just want to be able to read in peace." The faunus said her amber eyes narrowed without interest to Jaune as he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I! Ok then! Now Ruby?"

"Oh! I'm Ruby Rose! My mom is a tech priest-"

"Your _mom_ is a tech priest?" Blake asked as Ruby nodded.

"Y-yeah! Yeah, she was trained by a wandering one and she helped me make mine and Yang's weapons! I like cookies and I want to be best friends with you all!" 

_You are adorable._ Bleiss thought as the two girls in her team seemed to have no interest in _her_ man.

 _That either shows their complete lack of taste for the fact that they know when to back off what is mine. Either way, as long as they keep that up then we can all just get along!_ Bleiss thought as Jaune nodded.

"Ok Bleiss?"

"I am Bleiss Schnee. My family hates me and I am going to be fucking our leader in a week-"

"No, you are not."

"Future house husband says what?"

"What?"

"Exactly," Bleiss said making Jaune narrow his eyes at her before she coughed.

"Then besides that? I like dust, drinking, and sex."

"But she is a virgin."

"Househusband do you want to fix that?"

"No, and I am _not_ going to be your house husband ok?"

"That's what they _all_ say at first." 

"OK! Now I-"

"Jaune Arc Johnson. Son of Lionel Johnson and Juniper Arc. Only son of the two and current heir to the Rock. Everyone knows you." Blake droned as Jaune winced.

"I also like action figures?"

"Oh! So do I! What kind do you like!?" Ruby asked eyes shining as Jaune signed falling back into his bed as his first day at Beacon came to an end...,

  
  
  



End file.
